Mr Smith
by lilmonkey13
Summary: after the doctor has left mercy and is going to go pick up the ponds again from a few weeks break he missed London by a continent and winds up in a little town in Georgia USA and finds a school with green marked children and being the doctor must investigate.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: so this is my first story so please be kind with the reviews but do be honest! Thank you and to NOCOLOVER hi :3**

**The Doctor's Pov:**

"The tardis is humming and I am off to see the Ponds. This should be a good time! We can go and see new, New York and that's always fun and besides the third time's the charm, right?!" I said to myself and thinking, I really need to stop talking to myself so much. "Well, we're here old girl lets get the Ponds and be off!"

I step outside. It's not London, early 21st century but instead a little town. A man in what looks to be in his late 50's wearing a dirty yellow t-shirt and khaki pants with a second pair of black pants under it walks by. I ask very politely "Um, can you tell me where I am? I'm not from around here you see.." and I'm cut off by the man, "No kidding with that French accent and all. You're in Villa Rica Georgia, dummy, and whats that blue thing over there?" Being a bit confused by this, I merely say " Its a police box good man and I don't have a French accent, mine sounds British, at least I"ve been told by friends before..." and again the man interrupts me saying, "K well bye, oh wait do you have any change?"

"No." I reply "What? I do not...but secondly, do you know where I can find a Jami dodger?" and the man walks away grumbling under his breath about how useless foreigners are. I look about. I am in a field with a church being built in it, near a highway. "Well, might as well see what Villa Rica has to offer." I get down to the highway and start walking uphill. Wherein a yellow bus passes by. "Well it seems to be early morning, and given the bus, there must be a school around here somewhere as we're in America"

In just a few moments I see a building labeled 'Bay Springs Middle School' and it has some type of stylized cat on the sign with a large blue and yellow paw print on the lawn in the front of the building. I see many buses pulling in the side of the school and cars going in as well and decide to go around to the side. Its a bit cold so I pull my jacket closed continue up the hill.

When I get to where the buses are letting the children off, I notice a green mark on many of the children's necks. I walk closer when a teacher in pants,coat, and fedora comes up to me and says " you must be substituting for 8th grade gifted social studies." Knowing if I said yes, I would be able to get a closer look at the children's necks and saying no would get me sent away. I say "Yes I am!" I give him my most dashing grin and swipe the hair from my face. I follow some of the students before the fedora wearing teacher can ask more questions.

I notice the divisions of the hallways inside the building are enumerated, so looking about, I see a hall with a large green "8" above. I notice that most of the green marked children were waiting outside a particular class room down that hallway. When I walk up to a girl without the green mark and ask "Why aren't you going into that room?" She merely looked at me with a bored expression and says "Mr. Huckaba is out so we are waiting for the substitute to show up to let us in. You him?" I nodd and say "Please come in students, busy day, busy day! Come on, file in." When all are seated I say "Alright! Everyone stand up and move to the back of the room." As all of them look at me with confused expressions, I repeat myself, which is not my favorite thing and finally one kid gets up, then another and finallythe rest follow suit with me glaring on.

When all are lined up, I check each neck. If they have the mark I move them to the left side of the room and if not, to the right. When all are seated the left has about 20 and the right has 10. I look and see no differences between the two groups, besides the green marks on their necks. Though the marks are subtlety different on each student. I raise my voice above the chater of the shuffled students so that they can hear me " Now can anyone tell me a difference between side A (pointing to the left) and side B (pointing to the right)?" A girl from side B said " All my friends are on side A, and I"m not. Can I go over there?" I reply " No. This is a scientific study to see if you can spot differences in groups." The same girl from side B says " But this is Social Studies not Science"

I then look at her and say "So?" she looks around as if unsure if I have just said that. I think, 'what sort of dense people are here in Villa Rica?' When she sees that I have said what I meant to say, and I continue "It's science day in every social studies class today in the 8th grade all around the world!" She responds "Uh, sure."

I ask her for her name. "Abby" she replies. I tell her "You're now the captain of side B."

She looks happy about that and I start to think maybe this won't be that hard after all.

**Author's note:I am sorry it took me so long to get these revisions done i hope that you find it easier to read:D Thx nocolover for pointing it out! and for watching the first two episodes!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So thanks to all who commented :) Thank you and this is my first time to go imbetween different point of views so hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE :D**

_Abby's POV;_

As I leave the bus with my friends I notice a strange looking man, with floppy brown hair, tweed jacket, green eyes, and a red bow-tie, of all things! I thought nothing of it, till he kept looking at Jasmine and Camile's necks. Mr. Burnaman, the chorus teacher, went up to him and I thought for sure that he would then leave, but that's not what happened at all,he kept coming,after talking to him Mr Burnaman just let him walk by. As I went to put up my instrument in the band room I forgot about the strange man with the bow-tie. I then walked to class with my friends Jasmine,Camile, Zach, and Brian. Mr. Huckaba isn't here yet. I find this strange but just don't think much of it, you know teachers are are late or absent all the time right? I was talking to my friends, and Camile the ever watchful of the time noticed that we have been out here for about 5 or 6 minuets, all the other classes had gone in and started class by now. Most of the kids were either sitting down in front of the class room or staying at their lockers. Camile, Jasmine, Brian, Zach and me were all standing their talking about the TV show The Annoying Orange, when that same strange man comes down the hallway, I notice that Brian tenses up beside me noticing him right when I did then he comes straight up to me and asks "Why are you waiting out here?" When I tell him that it was because our teacher wasn't there, I mean how stupid is this guy,he simply says "Alright come in then" we all file in and take our regular seats. My friends and I all sit on the right in the third and fourth rows of the section. Brian in the second seat of the fourth row, Jasmine in the first seat in the third row, Camile in the third and last seat of the third row, Zack in the first seat of the fourth row, and me in the in the second seat of the third row. In the rest of the area are kids I know but don't really talk to much but are nice enough for us not to move away.

When the strange man with a bow-tie comes in and sees us he says "Alright line up in the back of the room," no one moves. He says it again and Zack, my friend who is a tall dark haired kid who is usually wearing a south park t-shirt, gets up and stands in the back of the room. Soon many of the other kids get up and stand with him soon it is just Jasmine, Brian,Camile, me, and some other kids sitting. The first to get up is Camile the tough kid of the group and she went and stood next to Zack. Jasmine soon followed behind with her puffy brown hair bouncing behind her. Brian and I get up and join them. After that and the rest of the class goes too. When all of us are lined up the strange man asks each of us one at a time to turn around and then tells us which side to sit on. I start to notice that most of the kids who are going to one side are smart, but on the other side are the dumb, annoying, redneck kids. When he gets to Jasmine she is sent to the side of the smart children, so is Camile and Zack and many of the other kids I talk to. When it comes down to me and Brian and a few others Brian grabs my hand and says in a whisper so that I am the only one who can hear "He is separating us, so we are more vulnerable, whatever happens do not leave this classroom without us, ok?" His worried tone indicates his worry about this, which causes me to become worried. Brian is very level headed never gets mad, sad, or shows any other type of emotion besides happy, which is why I have always found to be such a great guy. He can always brighten your day. Now the strange man asks me to step foreword and turn around I feel his eyes on my neck and I know that he is looking for what he saw on the others necks. I suddenly hope that he doesn't put me with the others because I don't want to leave my friends because I feel that if I do I will never see them again. He tells me to go to the other side. As I sit down he tells Brian to sit with the other group.I feel like a brick has been drooped into my stomach, I look around at my neighbors in this group and see: bullies, kids who shouldn't be in regular classes and redneck hillbillies. Not one person I would ever speak to in school. As the strange man writes his name on the promethium board and asks to know what is different I raise my hand and say " All of my friends are over there, can't I go and sit there?" When he replied no I instantly disliked him and decided to add him to my list of worst substitutes. I also knew one other thing that this was going to be one long class period. He then tells me that I will be the captain of side B which is what he has labeled my side. I pretend to be excited so that he will leave me alone but I can't stop wondering, why is Brian so freaked out by this man?

**Author's note: so I know this probable has errors I didn't catch but it was like 8 p.m. When I wrote this so...yeah but still I hope you like it anyway!:D Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I want some more people (besides you NOCOlover) to review I know more than a few people have read this story so far so, why you no review? Please I need you to review to see if you like it...Please? come on just review you don't even have to say anything important just something anything...like what you would want in the next chapter I don't care (as long as its you know below pg. k) well here's the story. ENJOY :)**

_Same day, Doctor's point of view-_

As I look about the class of students I notice that Abby is correct in statement all the other kids who were sitting and talking with her all have the green mark. I look at them and see that the two girls are talking, and one of the boys are staring at me and I feel that he will be a problem, he stares at me and I shiver. "Alright class will anyone volunteer to write on the board," as I ask this and one of girls who had been talking with Abby shoots her hand up. I say "Alright come on up." She jumps out of her seat her pony tail bouncing behind her, and from what I can see before the notebook, that feel off her desk when she jumped up, can hit the ground she is up at the other board. Expo marker in hand and has a T chart drawn. The rest of the class ignores this as if it was normal, and I say " How did you do that?" She looks at me with a confused expression, but a hint of a smile behind it, says " Did what Mr.?" I reply to her " Whats your name?" She smiles, big, at that and the rest of the class groans " Jasmine Chenille King" and then she quickly adds " the third!" I look at her and say "Alright well next to the T chart write the rules," as she starts to write rules, I stop her and say " No no I will tell you the rules for when I am the teacher." She quickly erases the rules she had started writing in big cursive hand writing, and then waits for me to say the rules. " Rule one; Don't ask stupid questions," I am then interrupted by Jasmine her asking " Like why do so many people have the last name Smith?" She then proceeds to laugh and can not stop for a minute I pull out the sonic and turn it on. When she sees that she says "CAT TOY!" The rest of the class looks at her and then me,trying to hold back laughter, to see, I guess, if I will put her outside or something like that. Instead I say " Do you know where to get candy at this school," she nodes her head in response, obviously trying to hold back her own laughter. I then say "Good go and get me a Jamey Dodger and a milk carton if they don't have that fish fingers and custard will do just fine." She looks at me and does the strangest thing, she solutes to me in the British style, at the temple, instead of the usual American way, at the middle of the forehead.

I have another student, a girl, who had been quiet during the whole thing and then have her write each rule on the board. I then pull up a sign in sheet and it has each student's picture next to there name, I cross out the ones who I know don't have the green mark and then have the students who don't have a green mark go into the hall way. I tell them " Do this," and I throw them a quantum physics book and they just look at me, "No one is allowed back into this class room if they can not tell me everything in this book." When I close the door I hear them all talking, and decide that I won't be disturbed. I walk back in and the boy who has been staring at me raises his hand and asks "Why did you send them into the hall way and not us?" From the look in his eye I could tell he seemed more interested on why I had sent Abby out. So I ask " What is your name?" He replies by saying Brian. Brian has brown messy hair long but not past the ears, blue eyes, and had a regular hight for an 8th grade boy. I then ask " Is that girl out there your girlfriend?" My face contorted uncontrollably for half a second, but the look of horror on the boy Brian's face was evident when I looked at him again. He looked around and all the students were staring at him, especially the girl that Jasmine and Abby had been talking to. She had a deadly stare that said " If you say 'yes' I'll tell her and if you say 'no' I'll tell her. She also gave me the creeps. When I looked back at Brian his face was back to had it been,stony, unhappy with my presence, and unreadable beyond that. Brian then said "Yes she is my girlfriend and I care that you put her out there with a bunch of hoodlums that don't like her and she doesn't like! I want you to put her back in here this instant she doesn't need to be out there with them!" I note that when was talking that a bit of a cockney accent came out in his voice. I then tell him "No one from the hall will come in! I don't know if all of you are dangerous yet, so no she won't come in!" A seriousness in my voice comes out, which causes it to become louder than I planed. Everyone else gets quiet, but Brian stands up and says " No I will not stay in this classroom! I am not dangerous, and neither is anyone else in this room! The dangerous ones are outside in the hallway!" The amount of force in his voice surprises me and I then say "turn around," he looks at me strangely, but does it. I then say "Everyone look at his neck what do you see?" When they see the green mark they back up in fright. I look at them and say "All you have these on your necks and I don't know what they mean. Please sit down and just tell me what all of you have in common. Alright?" All of the children node in agreement.

Then a girl from the last row says "I have never meet my father, he left when I was little could I have gotten this from him?" When she says this a light bulb flashes in my mind and reply " YES!" I run to the board with their pictures on it and say " Who else has never meet one of their parents?" Most raise their hands, but a few do not. Jasmine being out for the moment. Brian, and the other girl. I ask them "Who are your parents tell me about them?" The other girl says " My name is Camile and I have meet both of my parents. My mother is blind and is strange, and my father is a cook at Tanner Hospital and an aspiring drummer. Does that help?" Jasmine comes in the door with a Dollar General bag and a milk from the cafeteria. She comes up to me and says "I had to go to 3 different stores to find one and thats why it took me so long." She then sits down and Camile tells her what is going on. She looks at Brian with a giant grin on and says "OMG OMG OMG OMG YOU LIKE ABBY!" and then looks at Camile and says "THIS IS EPIC!" Camile then proceeds to say something along the lines of 'where have you been' in a silly sarcastic tone. She then raises her hand and says "I've never meet my dad because he is a bast$#%^." I then add her to the list of kids who have never meet a parent. Brian looks at me in detest and simply states "I have meet both my parents, they are normal human beings let me go outside with the rest of the strange people." As I look at him I suddenly realize that the hallway has been very quiet for awhile, to quiet.

I look out side in the hall and no one is there. As I look about the hall there is a muffled noise coming from one of the lockers. I walk over and knock another sound comes out "ELP!" I reply to the cry "Tell me the combination," The sound says again "entyow, ertyour, entyour" as I open the locker Abby comes tumbling out. As she falls she hits her head and doesn't move. I check her pulse and when I see that it is normal I pick her up and take her into the room. When Brian sees this he runs up to me and yells "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I can tell that if I just say 'I found her in a locker' that it he won't take that simple an answer but before I can reply to his retort Camile and Jasmine have made a pillow and put her head on it. With the rest of the kid's jackets they make a sort of bed for her, then tend to her head ignore. When they finish with that Brian looks up at me, the look on his face just is complete says "I hate you get out and don't come back" but what he says to me is much worse much much worse "I am a Kahler you wanted to know well, here you go my dad is from Kahler my mom is human and since their gnomes are so similar they got married and had me. Thats why I have the green mark on my neck." I stand here and just look at him. This boy, in a little town in Georgia, has a parent who is part of a species that are one of the most intelligent races in the universe, and all he wants me to do is to leave him, his girlfriend, and his fellow class mates alone and never mess with them again.

As I look about Camile and a few others look shocked, but the rest, including Jasmine and Zack, just look at the floor and don't say anything.

Abby decides right then to wake up and Brian, Camile, Zack, and Jasmine all go over to help her up, as she looks around all she says is "What happened?" She looks at Brian with a worried look and he looks at her and then me and says "Well, what is going to happen?" The rest of the children of Kahler lines of decent all have the same look. I suddenly know what I'm going to do. I look at all of them and take my sonic screwdriver out and say "Everyone turn around." When they have done this I run past all of the green marks and they turn to their own skin color. When I'm done the children see this and smile. Brian looks at Abby and says "Happened? What would have happened. Gosh look at the time now we have to go to band. Can't be late to that now can we? Mr. Kingsley would have our heads!" Everyone laughs and leaves Abby still a little confused but picks up her books and goes with her friends to band. Brian stays in the room for just a moment and simply says with a large grin, "Thank you Doctor." Before I can react to that he is gone and diapers in a cloud of students in the hall.

**author's note: ok so i need some ideas or im just going to end the story...tell me what you think would be a good next chapter maybe one from brian's point of view ;) and thanks to those who are still reading but would be nice if you would review to...But thanks for reading :D **

**~lilmonkey13  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Wish I would get more people to review this story but I guess you guys are waiting to see if I will actually continue the story but believe me I will continue if you will review...So here's the story!**

_**Brian's Pov:**_

I look at him with all the hate I can muster he knows that something is up. With his stupid floppy hair, bow-tie, and jacket. What kind of jacket is that? "Alright stand in the back of the room," says the floppy haired man he says it again.

I don't move but Zack does, I think to myself _why are you doing this...who are you...Zach why are you standing up? Why are you listening his authority. _My thoughts are interrupted by Camile and Jasmine going up I see that Abby is about to follow so I get up to and go. When the rest of the class does to. I look at Abby with her brown hair that comes down to her shoulders, hazel eyes that change colors from her emotional state, they are a bright green right now, I know that she must be terrified, I try to comfort her but I am to much of a chicken to do anything, she is always dressed fashionable but not so much that she looks like one of the snobby kids just enough that it gives the impression that she isn't a hillbilly but not a snob either.

When the floppy haired man has put Jasmine, Camile, and Zach in one side and is nearly done I grab Abby's hand I feel her tense up but then relaxes. I never get upset or angry so she is probably wondering what is wrong and why I am acting so out of character. I believe that she is worried about the fact that I am not talking either you could describe me as a chatter box in class that is on the bus I am almost always silent. I can not believe that I can just stand seeing her like this much longer. I suddenly realize how I know the floppy haired man he is the one who helped when my great-great-grandfather was in Mercy trying to kill the Doctor and then this floppy haired Doctor comes flying in and saves the day. I know that he loses his temper and from the stories that my grandma tells that her w her father told her about what happened to his father on that day. My family after living in England for many years moved back here. When we got to Georgia I thought it would be different no more worry of him coming back to do something that would cause problems, turns out we were wrong. It wasn't that he had hurt my great-great grandfather it was just that what he did caused many to become worried and allowed a man who had killed so many kill himself instead of being executed, like he should have been the only good thing that actually came out of it was that my great-great grandfather meet my great-great grandmother.

I quickly tell Abby what I was thinking he would do and her eyes get brighter green. Then I get really terrified. He calls her name. She lets go of my hand and walks up to him he checks her neck I know looking for the mark that is upon many other children's necks. When he sees that it is not there he puts her on the full blood human side. She looks angry. He calls me up next and I turn know that he sees what he is looking for and then tells me, "Side A please," I sit down in front of Zack seething, I hate that she has to be over there with those horrible people. She looks at her book and starts to 'read' but I know that she is watching everyone in the room, she is very observant, about these types of situations.

When Abby points out the obvious that we are all over here and the Doctor just tells her that she is, "The captain of side B," she pretends to be happy but everyone can tell that she is not. Well except the Doctor that is. I sit and just make a horrible face at him till he sends side 'B' out then I get mad, very mad.

After about 30 minutes there has been no noise from outside the room, Jasmine has been gone for awhile, and I am just getting madder. He finally figures out that it is our parents that cause the green mark by one of the kids, who sits in the back, asking, "I've never meet my father could I have gotten this from him?" He had just showed everyone the green mark on my neck which scared a few but most just stepped back with the rest but all knowing why I had it and why they had it. The Doctor had also informed us that we are "dangerous." I was just wanting to find out where Abby was because all of those kids who were out there with her were stronger, meaner, and wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. I hated the Doctor for not checking on them to make sure that she was OK.

I raise my hand very calmly and say "Why did you send them into the hall way and not us?" He asks for my name and I tell him. When he asks me "Is Abby your girlfriend?" I am flabbergasted I mean I like her a lot but we aren't together or anything official like that. I look over at Camile and the look on her face isn't encouraging. I hear someone saying " Yes she is my girlfriend and I care that you put her out there with a bunch of hoodlums that don't like her and she doesn't like! I want you to put her back in here this instant she doesn't need to be out there with them!" I notice that I am standing up and then realize that I was the one who had just said that. I make my face unreadable so that he can't see how shocked I was about saying that.

I re listen to what I just said and realize that my true accent had come out. For awhile the class goes on and he slowly sees that many kids hadn't meet one of their parents. When he asks who has meet both Camile and I am the only ones who raise our hands. Jasmine then comes in with an old milk from the smell, and a dollar general bag? I try to figure out how she gotten to Dollar General in the first place but I notice that she is saying how she had never meet her father, and uses as some of the teachers have stated in the past 'choice words' to describe him, she then is informed of my feeling towards Abby and says in a Jasmine whisper "omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg you like Abby" I feel my blood rush to my checks. I then hear her say to Camile "This is epic!"

The Doctor then turns to me and I just lie throw my teeth "I have meet both my parents, they are normal human beings let me go outside with the rest of the strange people." He then shuts up and notices that the hall is quiet, when he goes out Camile and Jasmine won't stop whispering and then looking at me and then whispering some more. He then comes in and has Abby in his arms. She is unconscious and I get really mad I think to myself _HE HURT HER! HE DID IT!_ I then yell out "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I see his face and just want to punch it then I notice that her head is bleeding. I grab a binder with a cloth cover and hoddie and make a pillow and have a makeshift bed out of jackets and hoddie on the ground and take her from the Doctor and put her on it.

When we have her head bandaged and she looks comfortable I stand up and look at the Doctor square in the face and say "I am a Kahler you wanted to know well, here you go my dad is from Kahler my mom is human and since their gnomes are so similar they got married and had me. Thats why I have the green mark on my neck." I look at him, he looks stunned this time. I bet thats not what he thought I would say. I then look around me and Camile and a few others look alarmed, but most of the 'gifted' children just look down so does Jasmine and Zach I think of all the times have just wanted to say that and now all of them know.

Abby starts move and I go over to her to help the look of shock on her face is abrupt then I see pain but she doesn't ask anything besides "What happened?" I feel so ashamed when I can't tell her, I look at the Doctor and ask him "What is going to happen?" I don't have any anger in my voice and in my ears it sounds like a child just asked where their dead grandmother was. He looks at me and then tells us to turn around when we turn back I notice that all the green marks are not visible unless you really look hard for it. I smile at this and look at Abby who looks confused and just say in my usual happy voice ""Happened? What would have happened. Gosh look at the time now we have to go to band. Can't be late to that now can we? Mr. Kingsley would have our heads!" The class laughs at this us all being in band. Abby still looks a little confused but she looks more like herself. As Camile and Jasmine help Abby walk out and Zack has left I stay the other classes are being dismissed so I will have to be quick, I go up to the doctor and say "Thank you," He looks confused but I don't give him time to say anything.

When I catch up to the girls and Zach I take Abby's hand and give a light squeeze, when she smiles I see Jasmine about to say something but think better of it. I then think to myself _you know I'm glad the Doctor came he got me to do something I thought I never would have the courage to do. Thank you Doctor you aren't as bad as I thought you were._

**Author's note: Ok so I don't know where to go from here I feel that that is a solid ending and that it would be easier to just end it here but if you would review me some ideas I would be more than glad to run with them, but I need some ideas. I would thank you in the author's note of course so if you come up with anything you would like to see me write for a new story or a next chapter for this one just tell me. Still if you don't just say you liked it with a review. :DDDDDDDD and thx for being my first reviewer NOCOLOVER you a great friend!**


End file.
